RiverClan
RiverClan are a Clan of cats who live near the streams and rivers. Their main prey is fish. They are natural swimmers, and don't mind getting wet, unlike the other Clans. Strengths: Strong swimmers, muscular and strong. '' ''Weaknesses: So well fed that it makes them slower, not used to the moors and forests. Important News *There is a Character Clean Out going on unil May 31st. See here for details. *Fennelpaw, Moonpaw, and Peachpaw have recieved their warrior names; Fennelheart, Mooneyes, and Peachcloud. *Kaito has left the clan to be a rogue. If spotted, don't go easy on her. Treat her like any other rogue on RiverClan land. Important! Alright, I've noticed that we have a considerable amount of apprentices, but not as many warriors as I originally thought. I'am willing to accept a small amount of warriors to join :) But always ask before joining. Best Wishes, Nightfall Allegiances Leader: Rubystar - Long haired pale cream colored she-cat with dark hazel eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Apprentice: Waterpaw Deputy: Troutleap - Gray tabby tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm. Apprentice: Dustpaw Medicine Cat: Blacksong - Black tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall. Medicine Cat Apprentices: Robinsong - Light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and brilliant blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Leopardspots - Pale ginger spotted tabby she-cat with white paws. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Warriors: ' Solarwind - Handsome pure white tom with dark orange eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. ''Apprentice: Dapplepaw Dawnfire - Beautiful long haired creamy gray she-cat with warm amber eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Apprentice: Flipperpaw Snowstripe - Long haired white she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Apprentice: Viperpaw Darkcloud - Long-legged dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Apprentice: Windpaw Shadowheart - Black she-cat with a gray splash on her nose, and shimmery amber eyes. Roleplayed by Firepelt. Pebblestream - Mottled gray tom. Roleplayed by Dalton. Apprentice: Shadepaw Troutstream - Pale brown tom with darker flecks and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Snowstorm. Apprentice: Birdpaw Blossomcloud - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Apprentice: Nightpaw Winterfall - White she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Apprentice: Cloudpaw Acorncloud - White she-cat with brown dapples down her back. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Apprentice: Blackpaw Goldenwing - Pale golden she-cat with pale gray eyes and a white tail-tip. Roleplayed by Leafpool123. Featherstep - Long haired pale gray she-cat with dark paws and pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Nightshine. Firespark - Ginger tom. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Apprentice: Leafpaw Brookheart - Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Spiderstep - Black tom with gray patches and blue-gray eyes. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker98. Apprentice: Rainpaw Snowfall - White she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Apprentice: Crookedpaw Fireblaze - Ginger tom. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Apprentice: Stormpaw Fennelheart - Pale gray she-cat with pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Leafpool123. Apprentice: Riverpaw Peachcloud - White gold she-cat with pale, sunset colored eyes. Roleplayed by Leafpool123. Mooneyes - Pale gray she-cat with white paws and raven-black eyes. Roleplayed by Leafpool123. Apprentice: Rockpaw Ottertail - Shorthaired dark gray tom with blazing yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker98. Fogheart - Thick-furred dark gray-brown tabby tom with pale green eyes and a white muzzle. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker98. Mossflame - Siamese she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Duskblade - Dusky brown-gray tom with with green eyes. Roleplayed by Bracken. Bronzepelt - Ginger she-cat with black spots. Roleplayed by TotallyTawnypelt. 'Queens: ' Goldenfern - Golden colored she-cat with light green eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall. Mate: Swiftflight (secretly) Status: Nursing Cricketkit, Brindlekit, Honeykit, and Almondkit. Autumnfrost - Ginger she-cat with big, blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Mate: Pebblestream Status: Nursing Robinkit, Fawnkit, and Pebblekit Skywind - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Status: Caring for Petalkit, Sunkit, and Poppykit Sugarbreath - White she-cat with extremely pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. 'Apprentices: ' Flipperpaw - White tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Teammcb. Blackpaw - Black tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Leafpaw - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Birdpaw - White tom with patches of orange-ginger and black, and a stumpy tail. Roleplayed by Dalton. Shadepaw - Dark gray she-cat with long whispy fur and green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm. Crookedpaw - Huge light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes, a twisted jaw, and cream chest and paws. Roleplayed by Icstorm. Windpaw - Wirey brown tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm. Waterpaw - Blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes and a black splash on forehead. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Stormpaw - Silver tom with a white chest, muzzle, paws, and teal colored eyes. Roleplayed by Firepelt. Rainpaw - Silver-and-black she-cat with green eyes and a white splash on her forehead. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Rockpaw - Brown and white tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm. Viperpaw - Tortoiseshell and white tom with yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Firepelt. Dapplepaw - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Riverpaw - Silvery gray she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Dustpaw - Dusty gray tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Bracken-. Nightpaw - Black she-cat with sparkling green eyes. Roleplayed by Bracken. Cloudpaw - Gray tom with white spots. Roleplayed by Snowstorm. '''Kits: Autumnfrost's Kits: Fawnkit - Brown she-cat with white flecks down her back. Roleplayed by Swifty. Pebblekit - mottled grey tom. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Robinkit - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Goldenfern's Kits: Cricketkit - Silver tabby tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Nightshine. Brindlekit - Gray-brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall. Honeykit - Very fluffy light gray she-cat with light green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm. Almondkit - Elegant dark brown she-cat with large, orange eyes. Roleplayed by Firepelt. Skywind's Foster Kits: Sunkit - Golden tom with darker paws. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker Petalkit - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Roleplayed by Ecopaw. Poppykit - Black and white tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Icestorm. Elders: Dawnflight- Thin black she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Cats Who Joined StarClan Lizardtail Hazeleyes Kestrelfeather Ripplefrost Graywind Lilyblossom Frostkit Sunfire Streampelt Cloverheart Riverstar Cats Who Joined the Dark Forest Tigerdawn Links RiverClan Important Notices RiverClan Camp RiverClan Nursery Find a RiverClan Mate RiverClan Warrior's Den RiverClan Elder's Den RiverClan Apprentice's Den RiverClan Leader's Den RiverClan Medicine Cat Den RiverClan Fresh-Kill Pile RiverClan Hunting Grounds RiverClan Training Grounds RiverClan Territory Category:RiverClan Category:Clans